You Don't Want to Hear it
by omgromance
Summary: "You said before that I didn't want to hear it and that's not...I do...and uh," Eddie smirked at his stuttering girlfriend, "Wait? Is little miss crush you like a tin can under a tank trying to tell me that she cares? Aww Yacker baby-," "Shut up!" Then she smacked his arm. -Eddie talking to Patricia about a talk with his dad. Peddie.


**This just a little one-shot enjoy!**

"Hey. Nina wanted to know about- is everything okay?" Patricia said walking into Eddie's room. Eddie was pacing around his room looking angry with loud rock music playing.

Eddie glanced up and turned the music down slightly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What did Nina want to know?"

Patricia took a few more steps into the room and looked skeptically at her boyfriend. "Did you have a nice talk with ?" She knew he had gone to talk to him and she figured that's why he looked upset.

"Eric and I always have 'nice' talks." He spit out sarcastically.

She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "What did he say?'

"He was just talking about... you don't want to hear about it."

"Sure I do," She insisted.

"Since when?" He mumbled sitting down on his bed not looking over at her.

Patricia was taken a bit back. Sure they were never good at talking about things. They both tried not to offer up feelings or dig up ghosts till these things couldn't be avoided. That was how they both were, neither one of them would say it was true. But that's how it was.

She decided to ignore the sting of the last comment. She walked over and sat next to him then grabbed his hand, "Just tell me."

"Eric was talking about when he left mom and me in America." He paused.

"Don't be a doofus go on," Patricia said it softly. He smiled vaguely at the familiar insult.

"He keeps saying it was "for my own good" and that it was better this way. Like not having him there growing up wasn't a big deal more a minor inconvenience. He said that now was a fresh start for him. Like being a father is something you get to choose whenever you want to start." He stopped to take a breath. "Did I ever tell you I wrote to him when I was a kid?"

"No. I thought you didn't know where he was." She said turning to face him more.

"I didn't, but I knew he was a teacher somewhere in the UK so that's who I wrote to. It feels so stupid now."

"That's not stupid," Patricia tried to comfort. "How did you end up coming here?"

Eddie thankful for the slight change of topic began the story, "One day out of the blue he called the house. Offered for me to come here, he would pay for school and everything. I was close to being kicked out of my old school so I agreed to come. Actually I agreed because I wanted to yell at him. Tell him off but...that didn't end up happening."

"Then why did you stay?" She had always wondered after she overheard them talking of why he wanted to stay if it wasn't for .

He smirked at her a bit, "You're going to think I'm a sap."

"I already think that. So you have nothing to lose so tell me."

"You." He said simply.

"Haha," She said sarcastically. "Really tell me."

"I'm being serious you were a big part of why I stayed." Their faces were close now inches away from each other. "You were a pain in the neck for a while and you still yack to much but I wanted to know what was going to happen. Ya know between you and me."

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" He asked distractedly watching her lips.

"Staying."

He put his hand gently on the side of her face and closed the distance between them. Many seconds later they broke apart.

"Absolutely," He whispered. He moved forward to kiss her again but Patricia moved her head back. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really think I didn't care about-well all that?"

"What are you talking about?" Eddie said with a slightly groaning tone to his voice. He really wanted another kiss.

"You said before that I didn't want to hear it and that's not...I do...and uh,"

Eddie smirked at his stuttering girlfriend, "Wait? Is little miss crush you like a tin can under a tank trying to tell me that she cares? Aww Yacker baby-,"

"Shut up!" Then she smacked his arm. She knew he was teasing her. "And yeah I guess I am."

"I know," He confirmed. "Can I have my kiss now?"

She smiled slightly and put her arms around his neck then moved in closer...

"**Yeah it sort of turned to smut at the end but I wanted it to be lighter. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
